


musings about love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Relationship Study, Romance, So This is a Thing that Happened, i just felt like writing this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solely based on what I've seen happenening around me and my own opinions and thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	musings about love

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs]

Sometimes things just don't work out in the long run.

Perhaps it ends badly, painfully, horridly. Abruptly, with one final, big clash, with raised voices, harsh words and angry tears. At the start, there was no way to know. Maybe one of you changed to the worst. Maybe you've come to despise each other. Maybe there's someone else. The thing is, it happens. Even to the best of us, even if you don't deserve it, because life is unfair like that.

Perhaps it ends slowly, quietly, tragically. With guilt and sorrow in your hearts. Maybe you grew up, and grew apart in the process. Maybe the feelings slowly faded out, until only the smallest traces were left. Too small to be able to fix anything. At first, you might try to fight it, unwilling to give up the environment you had grown comfortable in, had taken for granted. But sooner or later you start feeling exhausted, too exhausted to keep trying. So you stop. And those last little traces you held onto with all of your might for so long fade out, once and for all.

Perhaps it didn’t even start in the first place, both of you clinging to delusions. Maybe there weren’t any feelings involved, either unwilling or unable to connect, to truly click. Maybe those feelings you felt just were of the wrong kind, never going past companionship or lust. In the end, neither of you was inclined to truly work on it, to fix something, that was never really there. So it ends, awkwardly, quietly, but with a sense of mutual understanding.

But perhaps, it doesn’t end et all. The initial feelings may simmer down, the butterflies in your stomach may lay down to rest. You may bicker and fight, go through hard times that may make you want to give up. Leave. Take the easy way out. But you don’t. So you decide to stay, and you manage to work it out. The butterflies in your stomach, the lump in your throat, the way your heart speeds whenever you see them disappear, and you get scared. What if this is how it's going to end? What if there's nothing you can do about it? But those sensations don't leave behind empty spots, they're replaced by an overwhelming feeling of warmth. Adoration. The original fiery passion dies down to a tame, little flame, cool enough not to burn you, but hot enough to keep you warm. You feel at home. You are at home.

Sometimes things just don’t work out in the long run. But sometimes they do.

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs harder]


End file.
